kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Give Me Liberty
is the one-hundred twenty-ninth and thirtieth two-parter of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. The first part features the debut of the Washio brothers' Hell Bro's form following its televised appearance in the episode, " ". Synopsis Part One The war is still far from over, Blood Stalk resumes his plan in taking Build's Fullbottles. However, things turn for the worst when the Washio brothers turned against Stalk... Part Two The Space Explorers, Anzu, Goro, Taki and Natsu begin their first mission in liberating Hokuto, whilst facing heavy resistance in the form of Namba Heavy Industries' Hard Guardians. Kusanagi escapes captivity thanks to Matsushima unwittingly freeing both him and Sawa after seeing his boss's depraved act of rape towards her. He is also unable to understand the fact that he was a pawn after Kusanagi calls him one. Now that Pandora Box is now in her possession, Kaguya begins to awaken its power... Plot Part One TBA Part Two TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |深海 マコト|Fukami Makoto}}: |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryōsuke}} * |アラン|Aran}}: |磯村 勇斗|Isomura Hayato}} * : * : |藤田玲|Fujita Rei}} * : |原 幹恵|Hara Mikie}} Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |猿渡 一海|Sawatari Kazumi}}: |武田 航平|Takeda Kōhei}} * |滝川 紗羽|Takigawa Sawa}}: |滝 裕可里|Taki Yukari}} * |ブラッドスターク|Buraddo Sutāku|Voice}}: |金尾 哲夫|Kanao Tetsuo}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |永徳}} * : |藤田 慧 |Fujita Satoshi}} *Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer: |佃井皆美|Tsukui Minami}} * : |藤田 房代|Fujita Fusayo}} * : |蜂須賀 祐一|Hachisuka Yuichi}} * : |横山 一敏|Yokoyama Kazutoshi}} * : |富永 研司|Tominaga Kenji}} * , : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Kerberos ***Inorganic: N/A ***Other: Arc-Winger **G7 Type-S ***Organic: Yuki-Onna Super ***Inorganic: Light (in Sclash Driver) **Build ***Organic: Full Full Rabbit Tank (Rabbit Mode) ***Inorganic: Full Full Rabbit Tank (Tank Mode) ***Other: **Cross-Z (Charge) ***Organic: N/A ***Inorganic: N/A ***Other: N/A **Grease ***Organic: N/A ***Inorganic: N/A **Blood Stalk ***Organic: Cobra ***Inorganic: N/A *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Archangel Cerberus **G7 Type-S ***G7 Type-S Frost **Build ***RabbitRabbit Form, TankTank Form Sclashjellies *'Sclashjelly Used:' **G7 Type-S ***Spider **Cross-Z Charge ***Dragon **Grease ***Robot Gears *'Gear Used:' **Engine Bro's ***Gear Engine **Remocon Bro's/Hell Bro's ***Gear Remocon, Gear Engine Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Huntress *** **** *'Level used:' **Huntress ***Creator Gamer Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Specter ***Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Specter ***Deep Specter **Necrom *** Signal Bikes & Shift Cars *'Bike used:' **Form Change: Shift Dead Heat **Signal Exchange: N/A *'Forms used:' **Dead Heat Mach *'Car used:' **Form Change: Shift Dead Heat **Tire Exchange: N/A *'Forms used:' **Dead Heat Mach Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Ryugen ***Budou, Dragon Fruits Energy *'Arms Change:' **Ryugen *** Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Mage ***Transformation: Mage ***Magic: Thunder Quotes Notes *'Count at episode end:' **'Soichi Isurugi's remaining days left before returning to the afterlife:' 55 Fullbottles and Sclashjellies= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ/New G7 Icarus's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Lion, Kaizoku, Kuwagata, Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Satellite, Drill, Ragna-mail, Densya, Watch **Other: Arc-Winger *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Soujiki, Ragna-mail **Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, , Full Full RabbitTank *'Bottles in Cross-Z (Charge)'s Possession:' **Organic: Dragon **Inorganic: Lock **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Organic':Octopus, Wolf, Phoenix, Kuma, Fukurou, Castle ***'Inorganic': Light, Smapho, Robot (second), Televi, Keshigomu *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Launcher, Robot (original) *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' **Organic: Orochi **Inorganic: Bakudan (second) *'Bottles in G7 Type-S's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Ninjya, Gorilla **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Comic, Diamond *'Bottles in Kerberos Smash's possession:' Kerberos *'Jellies in New G7 Icarus's possession:' Stealth *'Jellies in G7 Type-S's possession:' Spider *'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon *'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot *'Bottles of Unknown possession:' |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 68. *The chapter's first part was published one day after Yumi Sugimoto's (Anzu Izumi) 29th birthday, falling on April 1st 2018. External Links *Episode 129 at FanFiction.Net *Episode 130 at FanFiction.Net Category:Multi-Part Episode